Missing Fragments
by Shizuya7
Summary: Shizuo just wanted someone to love. As time passes by Tsugaru and Psyche helps him get what he wants and in the same time gluing back the missing fragments that were torn apart by a certain someone. One day Shizuo finds the one and isn't what he expected.


_**Uploaded at 9:51 PM - Now you know what time I uploaded it lol**_

_**Hello my fellow readers :D **_

_**This is my first fanfic for those who do not know . **_

_**The song "Gotta be somebody" by Nickleback imspired me to write this fic.**_

_**Again it's my first time writing a fic so please no rude or hate :)**_

_**ON TO THE STORY! P.S. Sorry if there's OOC :P**_

_**This time... I wonder what it feels like...**_

The usual bartender, Heiwajima Shizuo wandered around the streets of Ikebukuro. It was the beginning of winter and it has already began to snow. Shizuo walked and walked leaving tracks of his foot prints that were left behind that soon disappeared. The blond wore the bartender outfit he had gotten from his brother as usual and wore a white scarf that was neatly wrapped around his neck. As he was walking a happy couple past by the blond that made Shizuo stop on his tracks and turn his head sideways watching the two disappear slowly. He then sighed gazing at his feet as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Face it Shizuo your a monster', the blond spoke to himself as a tear dropped onto the snow below.

_**To find the one in this life...**_

The blond finally decided to go visit a park he used to go when he was child. It was just up the hill from where he was just standing on five seconds ago. Reaching the gate Shizuo stared at the oval shaped structure with holes, to use to climb on it and smiled. He patted on the structure that was now old looking and molded. Looking around his surroundings he then sighed and sat on the swing on the corner. Again staring at the oval shape with holes he remembered a moment from his past. He pictured him and his little brother sitting on top of the oval watching the sunset. 'Ya, old times' Shizuo smiled.

_**The one we all dream of but dreams just aren't enough  
**_

The blond started humming a tune that just suddenly popped into his head. After a few minutes of humming he then realized someone was doing the same tune as he was. But that person wasn't humming it, he was instead singing it. "Time waits for no one...", The mysterious person sang. Shizuo closed his eyes and kept silent quietly listening to the beautiful voice. "So do you want to waste some time?",The voice continued. "Oh, oh tonight?" 'Damn, Shizuo thought to himself 'Whoever is singing this should be a goddess or some sort' "Don't be afraid of tomorrow...Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight" 'Oh baby anytime', Shizuo joked.

_**So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.**_

The blond then stood on his feet and followed the direction where the lovely voice was coming from. Shizuo past many oak trees as if he was walking through a forest. Passing dozens of trees out of no where he found he found foot prints. Not wondering why out of no where there's footsteps but decided to continue on. Finally finding the person he hid around one of the trees and carefully watched as the male sang. It seemed that the person singing had a friend that was laying on his stomach in front of him enjoying the song. 'Strange' Shizuo thought to himself he didn't really focus on their faces but on their clothing 'They don't look like their from this place.' The one singing wore a some sort of kimono that was colored blue and had white shaped clouds.

_**I'll know it by the feeling.**_

"Suddenly my eyes are open. Everything comes into focus, oooooooooooh ooooooh..." The person sang. The voice immediately caught Shizuo's attention from him, spacing out. The song he was singing... it sounded sad yet peaceful. "We are all illuminated, Lights are shining on our faces, blinded..." He sang loud then ended it softly as if the song slowly faded away. "That was great Tsugaru" The singer's friend cheered. 'Yup he is so right no it was mor- wait!' Looking at the singer known as Tsugaru, he looked just like me! 'What the hell is going on here?' Shizuo thought totally confused. He then looked at "Tsugaru's" friend and he... he looks exactly... like... that... GOD DAMN FLEA!

"!" Shizuo yelled in fury. Shizuo then ran and punched Izaya look a like straight in the face making him land on top of Tsugaru. The blond then looked at the Izaya look a like and at his clothing. He was wearing pink headphones, white skinny jeans, and a white fluffy jacket that had pink buttons. Tsugaru stared at Shizuo horrified and hugged the Izaya look a like below him that almost made Shizuo vomit. The now hurt person formed tears in his eyes and cried loudly on Tsugaru's arms. "It's alright Psyche", my twin said wiping his tears. CRAP.

_**The moment when we´re meeting**_

'Crap it's not Izaya!' Shizuo yelled at himself. The bartender quickly apologized in many different languages to Psyche feeling guilty. Shizuo didn't know where they came or who they were so he has to apologize to the foreigners, he had to! Psyche then sniffed one more time and looked at me. "It's alright I guess." Psyche said still sad but half smiled. Shizuo felt kinda dumb but disappointed in the most way. "Heiwajima Shizuo?" The other blond asked looking at him and also Psyche.

"Ya?" Shizuo said confused. How did he know my name? Psyche then wiped away the rest of his tears and stood up. Tsugaru did the same, standing next to Psyche. "We heard you got some problems Mr. Heiwajima.". Psyche seriously in a cowboy ish tone. "Oh ya? Like what?" Shizuo grunted getting irritated. Even it wasn't Izaya he still pissed him off cause he had the face of the flea. Imagining the flea's usual smirk the bartender controlled his anger by squeezing his fist till they were red. Tsugaru notice Shizuo's reactions.

"You- "Your having some love problems." Tsugaru spoke cutting Psyche's sentence. There was a silence. "So, it's none of your business even though you have my _looks." _Shizuo hissed._ " _And I hate THAT!" Shizuo yelled pointing straight at Psyche. The boy in pink whimpered but then smiled. "It's nice to be noticed~" Psyche replied. "But it's not nice to be rude." The bartender was confused. It was hard for him to talk to somebody that looked exactly like the bastard but had different personalities, it was sickening. _"_Ya guess your right but I'm only being nice cause it's only you two." The blond said. "Yay! You hear that Tsugaru?" Psyche giggled and smiled happily hugging Tsugaru.

_'_I guess their not that bad after all' Shizuo thought smiling at Psyche's joy.

* * *

_**Again it's my first fanfic so ya it's pretty bad :P**_

_**Review? No? Ya didn't think so either -.-**_

_**Sorry for the OOC in the beginning but I need that part to help make the second chapter :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading see ya next time! On Fox news! Haha! Just kidding ^-^ **_

_**P.S. The bold words that's in between some of the paragraphs helped me make this I didn't remove it cause I'm to freaking lazy when all I have to click is backspace :P  
**_


End file.
